If you ever came back
by i belong in forks
Summary: What would have happened if Bella had never jumped off that cliff? If Alice never came back and Jacob and Bella were left alone to try and live happily ever after in their messed up world? Would they get their fairytale ending, or would her past love and life come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

'Sometimes I forget just how much you eat, Jake' I complained rumaging around the sparse contents of the refrigerator trying to assemble some sort of a breakfast.

Jake sniggered, 'You love it though,' he said sneaking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

' I love having you here, yes, but I definitely do not love having to visit the store a hundred times a week'

I stared again into the fridge which was a result of Jacob basically living in my house for the past few weeks. It was sort of funny how much more lenient Charlie was about sleepovers and visiting hours with my relationship with Jake than he ever was with..._him._

'guess I'll just be going without breakfast today then' I said, automatically triggering Jacob's overprotective nature

'is that really a good idea?' he asked warily

'I'm not going to drop dead from missing one meal Jake' rolling my eyes

'well, it is the most important meal of the day'

'stop, Jacob, enough with the babying' I said holding his face in my hands 'I'll be fine'

'I know, sorry, I'm being crazy again aren't I, guess I just love you too much' he said with a laugh, his eyes lightening from their previously sombre expression, my breath caught in my throat, somehow he just seemed to become more beautiful every minute that I spent watching him, his flawless russet skin, his deep, coal-black eyes, that were impossible not to get lost in, and his perfect white teeth, creating the most gorgeous of contrasts with his tanned skin.

God, I love him. Jacob seemed to feel the intensity of my stare, responding perfectly by leaning towards me and touching his lips gently to mine. My own skin flared with the heat and love radiating from his body causing my lips to part against his and my hands to become tangled in his hair, immediately sensing my mood, Jacob lifted me easily onto the cabinet I was currently pushed against, his lips becoming hard and urgent against my own, his hands raking up my back to my neck pulling me even closer to him. I could never get used to this feeling, never having to stop, or have to slow down, I could go as far as I wanted with Jacob right in this moment because I knew that _he _could and would never hurt me, _he _could stay in control because _he_ loved me unconditionally. I pulled away from him reluctantly.

'Maybe we ought to get to school' I suggested

'that's probably a good idea' Jake agreed, helping me to jump down from the counter. Jacob slid his hand into mine as we left the house and climbed into his rabbit. As he started the engine we settled into a comfortable silence as we listened to the news bulletins coming from the ancient radio in his car.

'And the total number dead has now reached a total of 6, police are urging anyone with any information to come forward' the crackly voice of the news reader told us

An sick feeling settled into stomach

'Jake...' I said

He continued to stare out of the windscreen, seemingly absorbed in trying to discern the correct way to the school he had visited a million times.

'Jake' I repeated 'you need to tell me what's going on'

Still he stared intensely at the rain which was pounding off of the car's front window, his eyebrows knitted into a stressed line.

'Jacob co- '

'Bella, no.' he snapped 'You can't know what's going on because then you'll think that it's a smart move to become a martyr for me and everyone else and that is never, ever, ever going to happen.'

'But Jake it's Victoria! She's lethal and she's not going to stop until she gets to me! No matter what you do to try and hold her off.'

We'd arrived in Forks High Schools' parking lot, Jake turned to me, taking my face in his big, warm hands, 'Bells, nothing and no one is ever going to get to you, not Victoria, not anyone, so don't worry about where she is or what she's doing, just know that she is no where near you or Charlie'

'But -' I tried to interrupt

'No buts,' He kissed me quickly to prevent any more protests escaping 'I'll see you later, I love you'

'Love you too,' I grumbled, closing the door behind me with a bit too much force to show him my annoyance. Jacob just didn't understand, Victoria wouldn't just give up, she would keep coming back until, she or I, or both of us, were dead, most probably killing or seriously injuring most of the pack in the mean time. The only way that this can end is if I face her myself, if I give myself up to her, or use myself as bait for the pack to catch her or..I don't know, I just know that I have to do something. I stormed into school feeling Jakes eyes watch me the entire way.

The school day passed in a blur of Trig, Spanish and Biology and in what felt like no time at all I was back in the circle of Jakes arms.

'Do we really need to watch baseball _again'_ I moaned

'just one more inning I promise,' he said

I groaned, 'well if you want to watch baseball that's fine, I'll make dinner, no need to go through with my plans' I said, wriggling out of him arms with the intent of standing up to go to the kitchen, Jacob caught me however before I could even move an inch off of the couch, his lips at my ear, 'and what plans might they be' he whispered

'oh, I think you might know' I said laughing

'hmm..' he said

Jacob's lips began to slowly run up and down my neck, I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin, I turned to face him, our lips automatically finding each others. Our kiss lasted little over a minute however as the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway interrupted us, I jumped up believing it to be Charlie. Although he strongly approved of our relationship, I hardly think it would please him to walk in on us locked in an embrace, but it wasn't Charlie, the car door slam was not followed with the sound of Charlies' heavy footfall and him clattering through the door, but with the silent sound of graceful feet and a gentle knock on the door.

I looked to Jacob for him to identify the guest with his acute senses but he was staring at the door with a mixture of horror, shock and, most dominantly, anger all playing on his face

'Jake?' he didn't answer 'Jake, what's wrong?' Still no answer, I shook him, 'Jake, answer me, what's wrong? Who is it?' with his lack of answer, I stood up and made to go to the front door

'Do not answer that door, Bella' he warned

'What?' I asked him 'Why not?'

Yet again I received no answer, so I continued on to the door but somehow he got their before me, his strong muscular arm pushed against the door, both blocking my path and making it impossible for me to open it.

'I mean it, don't.'

'Jake, you're scaring me, what's going on'

He was about to answer when the knock was repeated again, this time more urgent.

I looked up at Jake's face, begging him with my eyes to tell me what was going on but to no avail, his face remained stony and silent as he glared through the door to whoever was waiting on the other side.

'Fine, I'll find out myself' I told him, he moved as fast as he could to cover my mouth but he could not move quick enough to stop the words escaping, 'Who is it, who's there?' I called

'It's me, Bella' a voice answered, sounding both confused and concerned, that was a voice I knew, a voice that I would know anywhere, that was the voice of my best friend.

That was the voice of Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice? _Alice?_ How could it possibly be Alice? Why would she ever come back, she and all her family discarded me as though I was nothing to them months ago. They abandoned me, tore out my heart and left me to die from the pain. I should be furious with them all, I should never want to see them or speak to them ever again.

So then why did just the sound of her voice fill me with so much happiness and so much love?

'Bella? What's going on?' Alice called through the door which was still separating us.

'j-just a second Alice' I stuttered, struggling to form words with the sound of my racing heart echoing so loudly in my head. I moved to open the door but found, once again, Jacob blocking my way, I looked up to find his face inches from mine glaring down at me.

'move, Jake' I demanded, trying pointlessly to push his arm away from the door, he resisted my attempts easily and moved his face down closer to me, disgust now mixing with the anger on his face.

'do you mean to tell me, that after everything that you went through, after everything that _they _put you through you are still willing to have that blocksucker anywhere near you' he said

'Jake, you don't understand it, please just let me past and I'll try to explain,' I pleaded with him

'No, Bella, I can't, I can't be here with..._her'_ not even trying to disguise the repulsion he felt by Alice

'Bella!' Alice's voice interrupted us 'Who are you with bella? Who _is_ that?' She knocked on the door with more force than before, I knew it was only a matter of time before she broke it down entirely

I looked at Jake again, a look of sheer desperation on my face, begging him to understand, this wasn't just some 'bloodsucker', this was Alice. He didn't know her, he only knew what she had done and how much her and all of her family had hurt me. But maybe it wasn't her fault, maybe it was _him, _forcing all of his family to leave town just because he never loved me anymore, seemed just like..Edward.. always over-dramatic and extremely thorough. Yeap, that's Edward, extra-thorough at breaking my heart.

'Fine! If you want to be with your leech best friend then go ahead, I won't stop you, but don't you dare come crawling to me when she rips you apart again' Jacob shouted before storming through the back door, slamming it hard behind him, I chewed on my lip trying to decide whether to go after him.

My decision was made for me however as an almighty crash behind me indicated that Alice's worries had caused her to start destroying my house.

I turned to come face to face with my once best friend. Alice. She looked flawless as always with her pixie haircut highlighting her features to perfection and her designer clothes hugging her body in all the right ways, and just for a second, seeing her made me ache for my first love, for the boy who was my world, my angel, but then it all came flooding back to me; the hurt, the anger, the despair, and I remembered how that boy was no longer my world, that place in my heart was now taken by Jacob, the one who had stuck around to pick up the pieces.

'Who the hell was that Bella?' she demanded, her nostrils flaring and her nose wrinkling slightly in distaste.

I couldn't help myself, seeing her face again when I thought it was lost to me forever, I was overcome with emotions and found myself wrapped up in her icy-cold arms and sobbing on her shoulder.

'Alice, I can't believe this, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you so much' and another wave of sheer joy passed over me making speech impossible.

'C'mon Bella, talk to me' she said, patting my back

'that was Jake,' 'I said in between sobs'...he's a werewolf'

'well that explains the smell' she sniffed gingerley, automatically recoiling from me.

'Smell?' I asked, I sniffed my shoulder, all that I sensed was my strawberry shampoo and the slight woodsy smell that followed Jake around, nothing to cause the face of disgust that was on Alice's face currently

'yea, vampires are repulsed by werewolves and vice versa, but that doesn't explain what he's doing here Bella.'

'he's just...well, he's my boyfriend'

I heard Alice gasp as she took in the bombshell that I had just dropped on her.

'A lot's been happening in out absence hasn't it'

Several deep breaths later I found myself sitting on the couch in the living room, Alice sitting in the armchair across from me, watching to make sure no more waves of emotions were going to consume me.

'Explain' She commanded

'There's not much to say,' I told her ' after after all of you.. left.. I was real messed up and Jacob just kind of fixed me, we started as just best friends, but it's hard, you know, to not fall in love with someone who is that good for you;

'so..your in love with him then?' she asked

'well...yea' Why was this hard for me to say? Edward left me, he walked away to play with his 'distractions', he wanted me to move on and forget him, and that's what I did so why did Alice seem so betrayed?

A silence passed between us for a while, Alice seeming to be lost in her own thoughts, something occurred to me.

'Alice? Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you, but why did you come back?' I asked

She looked uncomfortable, 'well, I was worried about you, I wasn't spying on you Bella I swear, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe and happy so I tried to look into your future but there was nothing, I tried so hard for days but your future had just disappeared, I needed to come check you were ok.'

'wait, my future disappeared?' I asked

'yea, I'm not sure why exactly, I thought that maybe...you know, something bad had happened, I was scared, Edward warned us never to come back bu-'

'He what?' I interrupted outraged

'He wanted you to have a clean break, to make sure that you never had to see us or get hurt by us every again, he wants you to move on in peace,' she explained 'guess that part worked out' she added in an undertone.

My mind was reeling, Edward told the people who were practically my second family never to come back and see me! How on earth did he think he had a right to do something like that! The anger within me flared in ways that I had never felt towards him before.

I was interrupted once again by the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway, this time the unmistakable sound of Charlie's footsteps could be heard coming steadily towards the house.

I looked towards Alice in panic.

'Look, Bella,' she explained 'Charlie can't see me, it will just make things too complicated, and plus I need to leave and go talk to the others, things are a lot more crazy here than we thought' I started to interrupt her, panicking at the thought of her leaving again so soon after getting her back. She held up a finger so that I let her continue 'I swear I'll be back soon, ok?' I nodded, she smiled and hugged me quickly before running at an impossible speed out of the house.

I heard Charlie clatter in, a shocked silenced ensued as he took in the ruined door,

'What the hell happened here, Bella?' he demanded

If only you knew Charlie, if only you knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first every fan fic so I hope your enjoying it :) thanks so much for the follows and reviews and stuff, I'm Scottish so sorry if I use the wrong words for anything and also sorry for any errors, keep reviewing and following I really appreciate all of them! **

EDWARDS POV

I was home. After six months of living life as a nomad I was once again surrounded by people that I loved, and how I had missed them. Somehow my 'distractions' from my responsibilities had masked the pain of how much I had yearned to see them all. The distractions had nothing, however, on the despair I felt every second from how much I missed my angel, my life; my Bella. Somehow the pain seemed to grow every single day, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to see her, to make sure that she was safe and happy. There was some part of me that desperately hoped that she wasn't safe, that there would be a reason that I had to stay and take up the role of her protector once more, but I know that it is incredibly selfish of me to even consider such a thing. To be with her would be to risk her safety, and that is a thing that I could never condone.

'Edward?' Esme's voice shook me out of my reverie, I looked up to see her beautiful, caring face looking down at me, her hand resting softly on my shoulder. I smiled automatically at the sight of her loving face, she loved me just like a son, and I loved her just as a son would a mother.

'Edward, Alice has came back' she continued, by the look on her face it was obvious, without having to delve into her thoughts, that this was something that pleased her, that her family was once again all reunited under one roof.

There was something vaguely mysterious about Alice's whereabouts, she had been missing since my return yesterday and although Esme had assured me that Alice had returned to her birth place to try to find out more about her previous life, whenever I brought the subject up with my family members their minds became clouded with translating ancient texts or reciting every NBA record know to man, something that was only done when they were trying to keep me in the dark. For instance, now, as soon as Esme mentioned Alice's name she slipped out of the room quickly trying to create some distance between us and as soon as I tuned into her thoughts they were a jumble of details of every design project that she was currently immersed in.

I knew that it would not remain a mystery forever, the sooner I saw Alice, the sooner I could discern what was being hidden from me, she was never the best at disguising her thoughts, so I ran down the stairs at vampire speed to once again come face to face with the impish face of my favourite sister.

ALICE'S POV

Oh crap, Edward's home, I thought, trust him to be so incredibly inconvenient. He could probably hear me right this second but who cares? He could probably smell Bella's scent off of me from miles away so there's no hope of me getting away with this no matter how much I try to keep him out of my head.

I took a deep breath preparing for the onslaught of abuse I was sure to receive as I heard Edward whoosh down the stairs.

As soon as I looked into his eyes I knew that he knew something was up, there was just too much suspicion in the smile that was spread across his face when he saw me.

And there it was, the realisation, I saw his nostrils flare and saw the pain shoot through his features as Bella's scent ripped through him, hurting him both physically and emotionally. I looked into the near future, a vision of Edward's enraged face towering down over me flashed across my mind, Better heed him off before he gets too worked up to control himself.

'_Edward.' I thought_

He looked too enraged to even form words,so I decided to keep going, best get the explanation in while he can't interrupt me.

_I was scared Edward, and worried, her future was gone, what was I supposed to think!_

He had turned completely away from me, his eyes trained on the window, ignoring me, clearly he did not want to communicate, he was probably blocking out everything I was sending him telepathically.

_Listen to me Edward! This is important, she's met the werewolves, she knows what they are and she's...friends... with them, they're protecting her now._

At the his head snapped up and our eyes locked, he looked beyond fury now, although it no longer seemed to be projected at me.

'Werewolves!?' he cried aloud, he did not seem to be able to comprehend what had been said to him,

'They've not hurt her Edward, she seems sort of...happy, and safe.' I tried to explain.

EDWARDS POV

Happy and safe! With werewolves! It was only a matter of time before one of them exploded, killing or seriously injuring my beautiful, perfect Bella. I wouldn't allow it. I had to do something to keep her as far away from every one of those volatile, dangerous mutts.

Part of my selfish mind was actually rejoicing at this news, I finally had my reason to return to Forks, to go back to _her_ after all this time. She was no longer safe in that desolate town. The magnet for danger that followed her around seemed to still be in complete working order.

Bella was now going to have to be protected from werewolves by a vampire, sometimes it seemed like that girls life was just completely unfair.

_Edward there's something else that you need to know... _Alice began but I blocked her out, I was still angry at her for returning to see Bella, regardless of the fact that she had provided me with my reason to return. Anything else that I needed to know could be told to me soon personally by my Bella, I was finally going to see her again, to feel her warm soft body in my arms, hear her voice, speak to her again after all of this excruciating time. My whole body felt alive and it was rejoicing.


End file.
